


Stars

by Roi123



Series: Raylla Prompts [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Star Gazing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roi123/pseuds/Roi123
Summary: Prompt:Raelle wakes up alone, to find Scylla watching the stars.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Raylla Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Stars

Sometimes Raelle likes to look at Scylla when she’s sure that her girlfriend doesn’t notice.

She doesn’t do it all the time, mainly because Scylla is often aware that Raelle enjoys to catch her doing mundane things, from brushing her hair to even sleep at night

But there are times where her girlfriend just looks so relaxed and at peace that Raelle can’t help but stop and admire her; because despite everything she’s been through, all the hardships, she’s the strongest person Raelle thinks that she has ever met. 

They camp often at a lodge, found near secluded lake somewhere hidden in the trees. It’s not quite the beach that Syclla promised, or that they both hoped for

But it’s a place that offered sanction, away from the realities of life and encapsulating them in their own private bubble where the only thing they can think about is each other 

Raelle doesn’t tell anyone, but those are her favourite moments.

The war is over, technically. But the feelings and memories are not, they still run clear. 

Raelle still wakes up in a sweat, from nightmares of Scylla broken, alone in a cell. From the stab of metal protruding out of her chest. And most recently, the realisation that her mother is still alive and Spree

But it isn’t how it was before. Instead of being alone, she’s wrapped up safe in the arms of the women that she loves and reminds herself that as terrifying as these dreams are, the future seems brighter every day

She takes comfort from watching Scylla, half because she’s totally in love with her girlfriend but also partly because she’s terrified that another secret could rip them apart, or anything could take her away

Waking up alone still terrifies her, and unless she can physically see Scylla or know where she is, the feelings don’t always pass

Thats where she finds herself on a winters morning, alone and awake in their bed. Sleepily, she reaches an arm out for her girlfriend but instead grasps balled up sheets and blankets

The fear settles in, low and almost buried but still there as she mumbles a tired “Sycl?” And reluctantly pulls herself to her feet in search of her girlfriend

It seems ridiculous to panic, but after everything they had endured: Raelle couldn’t offer herself the luxury of optimism

”Hey you” the panic dissipates almost as immediately as it appears when she notices Scylla sitting on the doorstep, grinning and looking too delectable for someone sitting in the cold 

Raelle can’t stop the grin in reply as she instinctively shrugs off her sweater and curls it around Scylla’s frame, batting away the hesitancy 

“Rae, you’ll be cold” her girlfriend protests, but accepts the garment and tugs it over her head. It’s too big, especially on the sleeves and Raelle smirks at how good Scylla looks in her clothes 

She drops down to the doorstep, and wraps Scylla into her arms. “I always run too hot” she teases with a wink, pressing her chin onto the sweater clad shoulder

Scylla hummed in approval and sent back a cheesy wink, “don’t I know it” she murmured mostly to herself

”Watcha doing?” She asks, interlacing their fingers together as she looks up at the dark sky

It was mid morning, way before the sun had begun to rise so the sky was littered with stars everywhere and the silence was a relaxing change from all the bustle and noise that the couple were used to

”Looking at the stars” Scylla replied after a moment of silence. Raelle took another look at her girlfriend, who was being very quiet, checking for anything that could be wrong

Her face was still and stoic, but slight tear tracks rolling down her cheeks gave it away, and all it took was a soft “oh baby” before Scylla let out a sharp sob

As usual, Raelle didn’t question it. She waited for Sycllas movement first and end eloped her girlfriend into her right embrace 

She got no coherent response but sometimes it was better to let out any pent up emotions before trying to coax anything out

They sat like that for a few moments, Scylla buried so close into Raelle that she was almost atop her girlfriends lap, with her arms tightly wound around her waist

Eventually the sobs subsided and she pulled back lightly. Raelle watched her for a moment, her heart almost breaking at the clear grief, sadness and fear settling across Sycllas peaceful features 

Raelle leaned in and tipped their foreheads together, a motion she found typically calming for both partners.

“Another bad dream” Scylla let out a breath, admitting. She hesitated then continued, “just the usual, my parents, you”

Her voice cracked at the last word, and Raelle squeezed her hand but let her continue 

“You’d think they’d stop because it’s all over” she wiped at her eyes with the jumper sleeve, looking tired and upset so Rawls held her closer 

“Hey it’s okay” she promised, pressing a kiss to Scyllas forehead, temple and cheek before wrapping her back in a tight embrace, “we all have nightmares, after everything that’s happened Scyl”

Scylka nodded in agreement, and tilted her head against Raelle’s shoulder, looking back at the stars before continuing. 

“It seems stupid but I always feel closer to them, outside” she mused

”it’s not stupid” Raelle responded, relaxing at the peace and serenity of their surroundings, “they’d be proud, you know” she leans into Scylla with a smile

”Yeah?” and Raelle feels her heart almost break at the innocence of her girlfriends reply.

At times most like this, she was reminded of how much Scylla had lost and the vulnerability wanted to make her protect her girlfriend with everything she had 

“Yeah” she reaffirms, watching the stars light up the dark sky. They sit in a peaceful silence for another moment, wrapped together and watching the stars across the sky

Scylla traces patterns across Raelle’s hand, before speaking up again. “We used to always like the stars”

”Wherever we went, they’d always be there. Like a reminder that we weren’t alone” She sniffles again, and her voice is wavering from the emotion but Raelle senses some tranquility to her words 

“Well when you look up at the stars, just know that they’ll always be there. But down here, I’ll always be there for you” Raelle promised, kissing Scylla’s cheek almost to mark the words

She gets a soft nod in reply, as Scylla turns around and gives her a slow kiss to the mouth. Her lips quirk into a smile, before she turns back and sits in silence to watch the sky

They sit out until gone sunrise, tangled together in a mess of limbs.

They sit until the stars have vacated the sky, and Raelle is sure that one of her arms has gone numb from where Sycola lays against it

But it’s all worth it to see the look of happiness on her girlfriends face as she sits quietly, reminiscing and watching the stars, peaceful and safe.


End file.
